


Пять раз, когда Маккой не мог устоять, и один раз, когда не хотел

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, N Things, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: — Я-то чувствую, только скажи, зачем ты оставил этот режим? — попытался нахмуриться Маккой, но вышло не очень убедительно, потому что последнее слово он почти прошептал. Хрипло. С придыханием.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Пять раз, когда Маккой не мог устоять, и один раз, когда не хотел

1.

Маккой никогда не считал себя особенным, уж после развода с Джоселин точно, но на то, чтобы так по-простому и глупо развестись на пьяный секс, он точно не рассчитывал. Голова раскалывалась, во рту как будто нассали разом все кошки квадранта, а самое главное и обидное, он почти ничего не помнил. Тело рядом всхрапнуло, повернулось, и на грудь Леонарду упала до боли знакомая тёплая рука. Маккой прикрыл глаза, не желая шевелиться. Чёрт побери Джима и весь вчерашний вечер! Спустя минут десять абсолютно ничего не изменилось, и пришлось признать, что дальше так лежать просто невозможно. Леонарду было душно, стыдно за свое пьяное поведение, тошно от количества выпитого и не по себе от того, что Джим скоро проснётся и вспомнит, чем они тут вчера занимались. Маккой практически ничего не запомнил, кроме того, что попросил себя трахнуть, так как сам Джима трахнуть уже не мог — был слишком пьян. В голове промелькнуло слабое воспоминание, как он даёт заплетающимся языком Джиму медицинские советы по правильному растягиванию собственной задницы, а тот в ответ пьяно смеётся и отмахивается, обещая, что всё будет просто заебись и без подсказок. Дальше была пустота. Может, это саднящее чувство в заднице — просто совпадение? А он просто отрубился, и ничего не было? Уже в кабинке душа Маккой тщательно себя ощупал, и пришлось-таки признать: _было_.

— Скотина ты позорная, Леонард Маккой, — прошептал он сам себе, вяло отмываясь под горячим душем. С чего вообще к ним пришла эта идея? Два глупых пьяных мужика, один молодой, красивый и глупый, а другой просто пьяный. Вот и всё объяснение.

К великому облегчению Леонарда Джим вёл себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Пожалуй, только перестал называть Маккоя ханжой и монахом пресвятого ворчуния (господи, как такое прозвище вообще могло прийти этому засранцу в голову). И на том спасибо. 

2\. 

Второй раз, в отличие от первого, Леонард помнил даже слишком хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что потом долго ощущал на себе фантомные прикосновения Джима. Началось всё с миссии на одну из новооткрытых планет. Вся группа во главе с капитаном, спускавшаяся вниз для установления дипломатических отношений, временно изменила свой пол — примерно на два оборота планеты вокруг своей оси. Когда это произошло, всех сразу подняли наверх. Спок несколько раз изрёк свое фирменное “очаровательно”, прежде чем спуститься в составе второй группы для сбора образцов и улаживания назревавшего конфликта. Местные жители не могли сказать, в чём именно причина инцидента, на них местная еда и напитки конечно же никак не повлияли. Первые сутки Маккой держал всех в лазарете, а когда выяснил, какое именно вещество вызвало трансформацию, успокоился и отпустил по каютам — дожидаться неизбежного обратного превращения. Но провести вечер в спокойном одиночестве ему тогда не удалось. В каюту ворвался Джим в образе юной голубоглазой обольстительницы. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что у того на уме, когда Леонард увидел: Джим надел не положенное капитану Кирку по уставу короткое платье с нашивками энсина. Ну надел и надел, может это была первая попавшаяся реплицированная им женская одежда. Однако Джим не только был странно одет. Он очень странно себя вел.  
— Боунс…окажи мне одну услугу, — Кирк сидел, закинув одну длинную стройную женскую ножку на другую, и плавно покачивал неизвестно откуда взявшейся маленькой туфелькой. Леонард сглотнул. Вообще-то было совершенно ясно, что неуставную обувь Джим тоже реплицировал, другое дело, что выглядела эта ножка так соблазнительно, что мысли разбегались в стороны по пустой голове как саркианские ночные муравьи в ярком луче прожектора. Длинные ресницы Джима, казалось, стали ещё длиннее, голубые глаза лучились каким-то новым женским обаянием, а кожа… Боунс подумал, что очень хочет узнать, какая она на ощупь. Везде. Естественно, в чисто научных целях.

Попытка галантно предложить даме чай успехом не увенчалась. Вместо этого Маккой обнаружил себя распластанным на койке под женской версией Джима, которая оказалась по-кирковски настойчивой и при этом не в меру эмоциональной. Усмирить гормональные бури, бушующие в новоиспеченном женском теле было не под силу даже Кирку. За несколько минут Леонарда успели обвинить в холодности, потом неспособности войти в чужое положение и помочь лучшему другу, ненадолго ставшему подругой. Наконец, сквозь поток слов Маккой уразумел, что Джим отчаянно хочет позаниматься сексом в своем женском теле, чтобы ощутить каково это, потому что он уже успел подрочить в своей каюте и боже, Боунс, это было невероятно, а теперь когда Джим пришёл к самому близкому на корабле человеку, тот делает вид что не понимает… Леонарду надоел этот словесный поток, и он прекратил его, начав именно те активные действия, которые от него требовались. Благо, он был женат не один год, иначе может и не догадался бы так скоро. Джим выглядел как красивая, хоть и слегка истеричная женщина, так что Маккой постарался на время забыть, кто перед ним на самом деле, и действовать по обстоятельствам (забыть, конечно же, не получилось). Он провёл руками для начала по гладким бедрам, задрав короткий подол платья и наткнувшись на бельё. Грудь Джима заходила ходуном, и это было то ещё зрелище. Леонард зашептал красивые ничего не значащие фразы и увидел, какое волшебное влияние они произвели. Поистине, он-то точно знал, что женщина любит ушами. Глаза Джима чуть ли не закатывались от удовольствия. Тогда Леонард перешёл к поцелуям — сначала шеи и губ, потом груди, живота, запястий, пальцев рук. Вытерпев долгую прелюдию, Джим избавил их обоих от одежды и уверенно оседлал Маккоя, сказав, что женская грудь это лучшее, что с ним случалось в жизни, но после того, как Боунс повалил лучшую подругу на спину и нашёл языком заветный бугорок, капитан очень громко изменил своё мнение. Кончили они в тот вечер не один раз — и вместе и по отдельности. Вконец измотанные, заснули в беспорядочной куче сбитых простыней, а наутро Леонард проснулся один. На падд ему вскоре пришло сообщение:  
  
“Спасибо, дружище. Как ты думаешь, я мог забеременеть? Может, мне сдать тест?”   
В ответ он быстро напечатал:   
“А ты всё ещё женщина?”   
“Нет”   
“Тогда что за вопросы?! Джим, кончай писать ерунду”  
“Ок, док. Чмоки”

Леонард в сердцах выругался и направился в душ. На мостике его встретил Джим в своём обычном виде, и только неприлично фиолетовое пятно засоса, наполовину скрытое воротником, и не в меру широкая улыбка, адресованная Маккою, напоминали о прошлой ночи. Леонард проигнорировал вскинутую бровь Спока и переглядывания остальных офицеров мостика, хмуро поинтересовался, как у всех дела, и не дослушав, поспешил в медотсек, подальше от лучистых голубых глаз и пока слишком свежих воспоминаний. Он точно знал теперь, какой была на ощупь та атласная кожа, какими на вкус — полные алые губы, как именно звучит его имя, когда его выстанывает Джим. Всё, что он мог, это забыться в работе и не отвечать на глупые провокационные сообщения, продолжавшие ещё несколько дней приходить на падд. 

3.

Третий раз застал их врасплох в увольнительной.  
Планета, выбранная экипажем для остановки на отдых, являлась частью туристического альянса. Большая часть населения работала в сфере обслуживания, предлагая гостям лучший сервис, самые комфортабельные гостиницы и новейшие изобретения индустрии развлечений. Джима с Леонардом яркие новомодные предложения не интересовали, они сняли номера в одном из скромных отелей, потому что Маккоя заинтриговало рекламное сообщение, расписывающее прелести отдыха в горячих источниках, которые были расположены прямо в номерах на территории гостиницы.  
  
— Горячие источники? — скептически отозвался Джим, тоже читая восхваления чудодейственных ванн.  
— Самый подходящий отдых для старого сельского врача, — пожал плечами Маккой. — Распарю как следует свои древние кости. Тебя я уговаривать не буду, можешь позависать в баре напротив, — он кивнул на яркую вывеску, из-под которой доносилась громкая музыка.

Джим задумчиво почесал затылок, но от предложения сходить в бар отказался.  
  
— Ладно, Боунс, поотмокаю с тобой в источниках, раз ты говоришь, что они такие полезные. А потом уже в бар. Встречаемся через полчаса, — улыбнулся он и направился в свой номер.

Леонард с улыбкой проводил его взглядом. Многие знали Джима Кирка как харизматичного и бесстрашного капитана. Были те, кто испытал на себе его притягательность и очарование любовника. И только Боунс знал доподлинно, насколько хорош Джим в качестве друга. Взять хотя бы пример с источниками — ничто не мешало Кирку с места в карьер отправиться покорять все злачные места в городе, благо уж ему-то были рады везде, однако он предпочёл провести время с Маккоем. Несмотря на то, что они и так часто отдыхали на корабле вместе, распивая очередную бутылку чего-нибудь крепкоалкогольного, просматривая старые голофильмы или просто разговаривая о том, как прошла очередная смена. Джим был преданным и чутким другом. Он не только делился своими мыслями с Леонардом по любым темам, но и готов был выслушивать его бесконечное ворчание. Маккой ценил это, иногда задаваясь вопросом, чем же он заслужил такую преданность. Уж точно не своим отвратительным характером. Но вопрос этот оставался риторическим.  
  
Оказалось, Джиму с Леонардом дали номера, которые соединялись общей комнатой с источником. Расположение довольно удобное, подумал Леонард. С одной стороны, обеспечивало уединение каждого, с другой стороны, создавало так необходимую многим на отдыхе приватность. Он покачал головой, удивляясь тому, куда его заводят собственные рассуждения, и открыл дверь в комнату с горячим источником. Джим уже лежал в воде, облокотившись на край своеобразного природного бассейна, отделанного по периметру местными минералами. Он приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Слушай, идея гениальная, эти твои источники, Боунс. Я прям чувствую прилив сил, серьёзно.  
Леонард быстро принял душ и аккуратно спустился в воду. Приятное тепло обволокло его, он откинул голову и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь.  
— Не знаю, Джим, пока что я готов заснуть прям здесь.   
— Погоди несколько минут, меня сначала тоже развезло, но потом — бац! — Джим всплеснул рукой так, что брызги долетели до Леонарда. — Тут есть панель с разными режимами. — Маккой услышал, как Кирк нажимает что-то на панели.  
— Прекрати копаться в режимах, меня вполне устраивает тот, что сейчас.  
— Погоди, Боунс, надо попробовать всё!  
Вода изменила цвет с голубого на ярко-зелёный, и Боунс вдруг ощутил прилив сил. Он открыл глаза и уставился на Джима с удивлением.  
— Чувствуешь? Вот я тоже обалдел. — Джим нажал что-то ещё. - А вот это я не пробовал.  
Вода окрасилась в оранжевый, и Леонарду вдруг стало невероятно весело. Он рассмеялся:  
— Джим, прекрати, это какая-то весёлая ссанина, а не вода!  
В ответ Кирк согласно расхохотался и опять что-то нажал. Вода окрасилась в нежно-розовый.  
— Чувствуешь что-то, м-м?

Сначала Леонард ничего не почувствовал, может только опять небольшой скачок адреналина. Хорошо хоть его не тянуло неудержимо смеяться, как в случае с оранжевой водой. Он посмотрел на Джима и замер. Тот оттолкнулся от своего края и медленно приближался к Леонарду. Как врач, Маккой сразу отметил расширенные зрачки и учащенное дыхание. Впрочем, у себя он отметил те же симптомы. А ещё в паху стало отчетливо тянуть. Он опустил руку в воду и проверил — точно, член уже налился, и прикосновение послало сигнал удовольствия прямо в мозг, да так, что Леонард чуть не застонал.  
— Я-то чувствую, только скажи, зачем ты оставил этот режим? — попытался нахмуриться Маккой, но вышло не очень убедительно, потому что последнее слово он почти прошептал. Хрипло. С придыханием.  
— Это всего лишь один из режимов отдыха, тебе не нравится? — Кирк облизнул губы, окидывая торчащие из воды плечи Леонарда совсем не дружеским взглядом. Он задержал внимание на тёмных кружках сосков, и ноздри его хищно затрепетали.  
— Джим… не знаю, зачем это тебе, но я за себя не отвечаю, парень. Или ты сейчас же переключишь режим обратно или… — Леонард не мог заставить себя договорить, и фраза тяжело повисла между ними в воздухе. Кирк продолжал приближаться. Леонард знал, что на него действует растворённый в воде афродизиак, иначе нельзя было объяснить, почему ему вдруг так отчаянно захотелось трахнуть друга прямо в воде, перегнув через борт и крепко сжимая горячую влажную кожу. Он помотал головой, но наваждение не исчезало. Между тем Джим был так близко, что почти соприкасался всем телом с Леонардом. Маккой видел мокрые, слипшиеся от воды пряди волос на лбу и капли на светлой коже ключиц, и понимал, что не сможет устоять.   
— К чему какие-то “или”, Боунс, — лукаво улыбнулся Джим, и Леонард почувствовал как ему на талию легла рука, мягко всколыхнув воду вокруг. По телу пробежала дрожь желания, и он понял, что держит Кирка под ягодицы, давая обхватить себя ногами и притираясь возбуждённым телом вплотную. С губ Джима сорвался стон. Похоже, никаких баров сегодня у них точно не будет.  
— Ну, тогда держись, пацан, — прошептал Маккой, прежде чем накрыть губы Джима своими.

4\. 

Четвёртый раз Маккой хотел бы забыть, но понимал, что не сможет этого сделать никогда. Воспоминания заставляли его сердце биться чаще, кожу — покрываться мурашками, руки — дрожать. После четвёртого раза он взял три отгула подряд и ушёл в запой, не открывая Джиму ни под каким предлогом. Взломать дверь своим кодом тот так и не решился. Через пару недель Леонарда немного отпустило, но Джим… боже, за что ему был дан Джим… таким? С другой стороны, кто знал, что так всё обернется? Капитан Кирк попал в некую временную аномалию на одной из высадок и на некоторое время превратился в подростка. Неугомонного, невыносимого, угловатого. А вот память осталась при нём. И желания тоже. Леонард понял это, едва открыл дверь и пустил юного Кирка на порог своей каюты.

— Можно войти? — спросил Джим и вошёл, не дожидаясь ответа. Прошёл три шага и остановился посреди комнаты. Руки его беспокойно дёргались, казалось, он не знает, куда их деть. А глаза… Маккою пришла на ум ассоциация с синим пламенем газовой горелки, старым земным инструментом, который использовался при сварке лет сто назад. Синее пламя. Он сглотнул.  
— Ты уже это сделал. — Леонард отложил рабочий падд и постарался сохранить спокойный вид. Он догадывался, к чему всё идет, но сейчас чувствовал себя ответственным за то, что может случиться. Даже если Джим просто выглядит как подросток, но им по факту не является. Наверное.  
— Э… да. — Джим пожал плечами и неуверенно улыбнулся.

Маккой вздохнул. Возможно, капитану в теле мальчишки просто нужна поддержка, и он просто не так понял его появление в своей каюте в то время, когда смена уже должна ложиться спать.

— Может, чаю?  
— А покрепче не найдётся, Боунс?  
— Покрепче не предлагаю. У тебя сейчас не тот метаболизм, при котором алкоголь переносится спокойно.  
— Боунс, я не ребёнок, — Джим посмотрел на него с прищуром, но когда Леонард ничего ему не ответил на это, вздохнул. — Ладно, давай твой чай. Хотя я бы не отказался сейчас от содовой…  
— Ага, и на какие-нибудь вредные снэки небось тянет? — Леонард подошёл к репликатору и заказал пару чашек обычного земного чая. Потом подумал и всё-таки заказал солёных крекеров.  
— Да не особо, но если ты предлагаешь, не откажусь, — Джим бросил взгляд на снэки и облизнулся. Маккой поспешно отвёл глаза.

Они устроились плечом к плечу на койке, включив головизор. Джим с аппетитом подростка хрустел крекерами, а Леонард пытался не думать о тонких ключицах и веснушках на коже рядом с выпирающими лопатками. Не каких-то теоретических, а очень даже реальных. Совсем близко. Слишком близко. Когда фильм подходил к концу, Джим будто невзначай прислонился к Маккою, а через несколько минут ими были забыты и крекеры, и фильм.

Губы Джима оказались солёными, он громко стонал и цеплялся за Леонарда, прося больше, когда тот вбивался в его тугое нутро, чувствуя смесь нестерпимого желания, ужаса и ещё много чего, о чём говорят разве что на приёме у психотерапевта. 

5\. 

Леонард не думал, что пятый раз будет последним. Хотя, учитывая количество опасностей в космосе, вероятность этого всегда оставалась высокой. Системы жизнеобеспечения шаттла, в котором они сейчас находились, были повреждены. Помощь не придет — сингулярным взрывом их отбросило на неизвестное от Энтерпрайз расстояние, а узел связи повреждён.  
  
— Судя по показаниям приборов, нам осталось жить часов двенадцать. Потом закончится кислород. — Кирк еще раз проверил показания, как будто за короткое время с прошлой проверки могло что-то измениться.  
— Сбылись мои кошмары, — хмыкнул Леонард. — Умереть в холоде и одиночестве космоса, без связи и надежды на спасение. Просто прекрасно.  
— Ну, не совсем в одиночестве. — Джим посмотрел на Маккоя долгим взглядом.  
— Ладно, ты прав. Я бы хотел сказать какие-нибудь пафосные слова на прощание, но чем больше мы говорим, тем быстрее кончится кислород.

Джим повертел в руках бесполезный сейчас инструмент из аварийного набора и, вздохнув, отложил.

— Плюс-минус несколько часов, какая разница уже, Боунс. — Он опять посмотрел на Маккоя, и тот, наконец, узнал этот взгляд.  
— Нет, ты же не предлагаешь…  
— А что? Гулять так гулять. Тебе ведь было хорошо со мной, давай хоть разок напоследок.  
— Последний раз было не то, чтобы хорошо, и жутко и...   
— Просто офигенно, я же вижу по твоему лицу. Когда уже ты перестанешь себя винить? Боунс, я не был на самом деле подростком, мы уже обсудили это не раз. Внутри я оставался самим собой.  
— Чёрт, Джим, какой же ты…  
Кирк поднялся и прошёл дальше в шаттл, загремел механизмом, раскладывая спальное место. Леонард следил за ним, не предлагая свою помощь. Каждый справлялся со своими страхами перед лицом смерти как мог. Для Джима секс был и утешением и способом снять стресс, а стояло ли за этим ещё что-то? Леонард мог бы спросить, но вдруг ответ его не устроит. Умирать вот так, потеряв ещё и призрачную надежду, он не хотел. Лучше просто животная страсть, чем выяснения отношений, после которых станет только хуже — если, к примеру, он поймёт, что его чувства безответны. Он уже потянулся к застёжке на воротнике, когда Джим позвал его.  
— Иди сюда? Давай полежим.  
Удивительно. Джим не переходит сразу к делу, а просит просто пообниматься?   
— Мы как будто вернулись во времена Академии. — Леонард улыбнулся воспоминаниям, устраиваясь на койке вместе с Джимом, повернувшись к тому спиной и притянув поближе к себе. — Ты каждый раз, напившись, залезал ко мне в койку обниматься.  
— Помню такое. — Джим уткнулся носом в шею Леонарду и прикрыл глаза.  
— А потом к утру ты сбегал к себе.  
— Ага. Я был дураком. Да я и сейчас дурак.  
— Почему?  
— Не хочу об этом говорить, Боунс.  
  
Леонард обхватил обнимающие его кольцом руки и молча переплёл их пальцы. Через несколько часов они умрут, не всё ли равно теперь. Можно было не сдерживаться. Он поднёс их сплетённые руки к лицу, рассматривая поцарапанные во время попыток починить узел связи пальцы Кирка.

— Тебе нужен кожный регенератор, Джим.  
Тот весело фыркнул ему в шею, пустив волну мурашек по всему телу.   
— Чтобы задохнуться полностью здоровым?  
— Да. — Леонард не сдержался и поцеловал пальцы. Ощутил спиной, как Джим вздрогнул, и ещё раз прижался к ним губами.  
— Боунс?..  
— Да?  
— Может всё-таки поговорим?  
— Не боишься потратить весь кислород? На секс может и не остаться.  
— А мы быстро поговорим. Я люблю тебя.

На последних словах голос Джима дрогнул. Маккой почувствовал, как его сердце гулко бухнуло, а затем понеслось вскачь. Он вывернулся из объятия и оказался к Джиму лицом. Глаза того были закрыты, и весь он как будто затаился. Маккой положил руку ему на щеку и ласково огладил. Потом придвинулся вплотную и не торопясь оставил на обкусанных губах лёгкий поцелуй.

— И давно?  
Их руки задвигались, лаская и гладя, попутно снимая одежду. Они начали целоваться.   
— Да.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал?  
— Ох!.. Боялся.  
— Я тоже.  
— Тоже что? — Джим приник к чувствительному месту за ухом Маккоя.  
Тот выгнулся, а потом перехватил инициативу, утянув Кирка в глубокий, теперь уже страстный поцелуй. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, он взглянул в синие глаза и ответил:  
— Боялся, что это не взаимно.  
Джим расхохотался и крепко прижал его к себе.  
— Воу, полегче, Джим! Кости мне переломаешь!  
— Люблю, люблю, люблю тебя, Боунс…

Леонард крепко обнял его в ответ, чувствуя как наворачиваются на глаза слезы. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить разговор, он избавил их с Кирком от последних остатков одежды и лёг сверху, притираясь. Джим застонал, а Леонард лизнул ладонь и обхватил их члены рукой, проводя по ним нежно, но настойчиво, именно так как любят они оба. Они двигались и дышали в одном ритме, глядя друг на друга, пытаясь запомнить этот момент на всю оставшуюся очень короткую жизнь. Неожиданно Джим широко распахнул глаза, вскрикнул, и Маккой почувствовал, как тот изливается ему в руку. Доведя себя до пика несколькими движениями, он кончил следом, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Джима. Несколько минут в шаттле слышалось только их тяжёлое дыхание.

В аптечке нашлись салфетки, которыми они обтёрлись. Правда, сначала Джим весело предложил этого не делать, на что получил вполне ожидаемый ворчливый ответ, что если их трупы всё-таки найдут, Леонард предпочел бы не быть перемазанным в сперме телом. В ответном взгляде Джима было столько принятия и любви, что тот только покачал головой, осознавая, как судьба посмеялась над ними, оставив всего лишь несколько часов на двоих.

И тем больше было удивление Маккоя, когда через два часа рядом с шаттлом вынырнула из варп-прыжка Энтерпрайз. Встречающий их в транспортаторной Спок в своей обычной манере объяснил, что Скотти проявил присущую ему гениальность и смог отследить несколько возможных траекторий движения шаттла, основываясь на данных о взрыве. Его радость выдавали разве что сверкающие черным глаза и едва заметная улыбка на обычно бесстрастном лице. Таким образом, исходя из расчетов, команде просто оставалось методично прочесать все пункты, в которых мог бы оказаться шаттл. Скотти тоже был в транспортаторной, он ничего не объяснял, а только крепко обнял доктора, а затем и капитана. Судя по выражению его лица, он был далеко не так уверен в собственной гениальности, и просто чувствовал себя счастливым, увидев их живыми.

***

+1

Вечером Джим пришёл к Леонарду со своими вещами.

FIN  
  



End file.
